


Can I Hold Your Hand?

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus understands and respects this, He's very good about it, Kankri doesn't like being touched when he isn't expecting it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is surprised when Cronus asks to hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Hold Your Hand?

Kankri was sitting and reading happily when he felt someone sit next to him. They weren't too close, so he didn't bother to look up to say anything. Besides, he could tell from the smell it was Cronus. That hair gel he used had a very distinctive scent that Kankri actually enjoyed. It was vaguely citrus-like, and he liked it.

After a while, he felt eyes on him, and he glanced up. Cronus looked away quickly, suddenly very interested in his claws, which Kankri noted were clipped and filed to dull curves. It was a startling change from the sharp things most of the others had. Kankri himself had his clipped short because he scratched in his sleep, and was tired of waking up to blood under his nails from how hard he scratched at his arms.

He returned his attention to his book, enjoying the companionable silence between the two of them with a smile as he turned the dusty pages of his book. A few minutes later, he felt Cronus's eyes on him again and he sighed, marking his page with a bookmark before setting it aside.

“Cronus, I shouldn't have to tell you that it could be highly triggering to some when you just sit and stare at them without saying anything, so I have to ask you to either start a conversation, or not continue staring at me while I read.”

Cronus jumped a foot in the air and looked...scared. He looked down, and held his hand out to Kankri, biting his lip.

“I just was, ah...thinkin' about how to ask if I could hold your hand. I-I been feelin' kinda lonely, and I thought it might be...nice.” He started pulling his hand back. “Never mind, it's not important, I'm sorry. I'll just go now.”

He started to stand, and Kankri quickly reached out, holding his hand tight and squeezing it.

“Please, Cronus, stay?” He smiled softly as Cronus sat back down, blushing down to the tips of his fins. “You were wondering how to ask permission to hold my hand? I appreciate the gesture, but I'm surprised you would ask about such a small gesture. Most people only ask if they want to hug me, and sometimes not even then. It was a pleasant surprise though.”

“Yeah, well...I know you don't like to be touched without permission, or when you're not expectin' it, you know? And I...I wanted to respect your boundaries.” Cronus squeezed his hand in return, his own hand shaking a little in Kankri's.

“Well, thank you.” Kankri smiled and bit his lip before he moved so they were facing each other, and he tilted Cronus's head up. “But would you perhaps prefer a hug instead?”

Cronus hesitated, not sure if he was joking, but Kankri was never one to joke like that, so he nodded and held his arms out, letting Kankri decide how to hug him so they were both happy. Kankri put his arms around Cronus's neck and pressed their cheeks together, purring as he straddled Cronus's lap and sank into him. Cronus held him close in return, and rubbed his back. Kankri nuzzled his cheek with a smile, and soon Cronus was purring softly as well, smiling.

“Is this better?” Kankri asked softly.

“Much, thanks chief,” Cronus grinned and nuzzled him as they sat together.


End file.
